


I'm not made for this

by omg



Series: love is a four letter word [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Break Up, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-26
Updated: 2013-11-26
Packaged: 2018-01-02 16:20:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1058964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/omg/pseuds/omg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint breaks up with Darcy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm not made for this

Clint braced himself for what he was about to say.

“Darcy, I can’t do this anymore. Us. I’m sorry.” He kept his gaze steady as he said it, none of his uncertainty or inner turmoil evident in his blank expression.

If he hadn’t been practicing at having absolute control over his facial expressions his entire life, he might’ve softened at her flinch, like the hurt was so forceful it was almost physical. He surveyed the various emotions passing through her face; confusion, hurt and finally, resignation. Clint was dismayed at how easily she seemed to accept their break-up, like she had been anticipating it, like it was inevitable. He realised how ridiculous that was, that he was breaking up with her and was upset that she wasn’t more upset. He hadn’t expected her to be so quiet, when he pictured all the different ways this could go he always imagined her to be loud and brash as she was normally.

“Okay, is there someone else?” Darcy asked with an air of nonchalance, though Clint could see that her eyes were wide and shiny behind her glasses.

Someone else? How could Darcy think that there was anyone else? Though maybe thinking that would make it easier for her to not like him and move on, so Clint took the out she offered, “Yeah.” He said, his expression never faltering.

It sounded much more sane than his actual reason.  _Darcy, I care about you too much to let this go on. I'm not in control of this situation anymore. I fell asleep next to you. I haven’t willingly fallen asleep in the presence of another person since I was a kid and that’s why I have to leave you._ He sounded insane but this was the only way out he could see. End it or be compromised.

“Oh, alright.” Darcy said awkwardly while turning away from him as if to distance herself from him in her small apartment.  “Our three months were good but I figured it had to end sometime." 

Clint thought,  _Good? Those three months were incredible, I can’t believe you saw this coming and me, with the supposedly stellar eyesight, didn’t._

Clint remained quiet and Darcy talked to fill the silence as was her habit, "I just thought I'd have a little more warning when it happened."

“Yeah, me too.” Clint said sadly.

*****

“You don’t know her as well as you think you do, Barton. You shouldn't have assumed that you know what's best. A relationship isn't a mission where you're team leader calling the shots.”

“Shut up, Tash.”

 

 


End file.
